A Rift in Reality
by Dragon-Federation
Summary: Broken and lost, Nick had decided to do the unthinkable after his attempt to reconcile with Judy failed miserably but something stopped him from committing the act and mysteriously woke up in a world where certain events played out differently from what he remembers.
1. Is this a Dream?

Chapter 1: Is this a Dream?

**Since I'm in the process of rewriting my first story "Guardians" some parts of this story may change.**

* * *

"I'm better now... much better..."

Nick heard Judy's words from the other side of the door. That was it... any hope to reconcile with her is now gone... she had moved on and made it clear she doesn't need him anymore...

"Judy…" Nick spoke despite knowing Judy would just ignore him. "I'm sorry, I left you to suffer alone... I'm sorry, I hurt Shannon... I... I'm leaving now... and you can be sure you'll never see or hear from me again..."

There was no response from the door. Nick lowered his head and began walking away. "Good bye Judy... may your new life be filled with happiness..."

* * *

After leaving Judy's apartment building, Nick walked through the cold morning streets of Zootopia into an abandon warehouse area in the far side of the city, the very place where Judy once apologized to him during the Night Howler Incident years ago.

"This place sure brings back memories..." Nick reminisced and smiled a bit. "The place where I first realized that I cared about her... where I first realized I wanted to stay by her side... where I first realized I'd fallen in love with her..."

Nick took a deep breath and pulled out a small pistol from his pocket. "Well, at least... I got the chance to see her face one last time... before I do this..." he loaded the gun and hesitantly aimed it at his head. "My pain and sorrow can finally end..."

Before Nick could pull the trigger, a strange noise caught his attention.

"What the heck was that..." he exclaimed looking around.

He heard the noise again but this time his surroundings changed for a brief second.

"OK, I'm officially freaked out..." Nick said stepping backwards.

Then, a third time and his surroundings changed again, the image longer this time, before blinking back.

A fourth time... the image was clearer... a fifth time... now voices can be heard from somewhere... then, finally... a sixth time... where the changes to his surroundings became permanent.

"What just happen?" he wondered before he noticed something odd. "Wait... why... why am I wearing my police uniform?"

Suddenly, Nick heard a loud bang and felt a burning pain on his back.

"Wha... what?" he fell to the ground and slowly lost consciousness but, not before hearing a familiar voice.

"Nick! Dispatch, we have an officer down... I repeat we have an officer down... send immediate help..."

* * *

Nick slowly opened his eyes. "Where... where am I?" he sat up before feeling a slight pain on his back.

He began looking around and realize that he's in a hospital. "How... how did I get here?"

"You got shot you dumb fox..." a voice spoke.

Nick's eyes widen and turned to where the voice originated from. There standing in the room's doorway was a bunny, but not just any bunny... it was her.

"Ju... Judy?!" Nick exclaimed before the bunny rushed to his side and hugged him tightly.

"You idiot... don't you dare scare me like that again..." she said with tears in her eyes. "I... I thought I lost you..."

Nick was confused. how could Judy be worried about him after what happened in her apartment. Things just doesn't add up.

"Judy... where's Shay? is she with you?" Nick asked as they broke the hug. "Cause, I kinda want to apologize to her personally about pushing her."

"Shay? oh, you mean Shannon... that mechanic working for the ZPD?" Judy asked back. "I don't remember you pushing her? when did that happened?"

Nick stared at the bunny. "What is going on here?" he thought to himself.

Just then, he heard a cooing sound on his right side and saw a small mammal comfortably nuzzling against his body. The mammal was unfamiliar to him... it had long ears... a brilliant reddish coat... and kind of a cross between a... He froze when a realization dawned on him. "No, it can't be..."

Judy smiled as she scooped up the little creature. "I couldn't convince her to leave your side after your operation." she said tickling the young mammal making it giggle a bit. "I guess she was just worried that she might never see her father again..."

"Father? Daughter?" Nick's mind raced. "She told me that she went through the procedure, didn't she?"

Judy was noticing Nick was acting weird. "Hey, are you alright? Should Vi and I leave you alone for a while?"

"No..." Nick said with a smile forming on his face. "Plea... Please stay with me..." he didn't know what was going on or if this is just some sort of dream but it's something, he can ponder about later... right now he wants to relish this moment... this moment that made him feel that he was...

BORN TO BE ALIVE

* * *

Note: After recently finishing Borba's BORN TO BE ALIVE comic, I felt empty inside cause the story ended in a one sided "Happy Ending". So, I decided to write this AU where Nick is mysteriously transported into a parallel universe where Judy didn't go through her procedure and have the child, who I named, Viola.


	2. Who are you?

Chapter 2: Who are you?

It was already been a week since Nick was discharged from the hospital and began to snoop around to see if anything else was out of place. Surprisingly enough, he found everything was virtually identical to what he remembers... with the only exceptions being that he was still a respectable member of the ZPD, that Shannon had no ties with Judy other than the fact they're colleagues at work, and finally, what he found the most surprising of all, that he was happily married to Judy for nearly a year and a half. Nick should be happy that he'd gotten the life he always wanted but, a small part of him still clung on the idea that all of this was too good to be true.

Nick quietly sat on the living room couch of their apartment contemplating on every information he had gathered so far when Judy entered the room with their sleeping daughter, Viola, safely cradled in her arms. "Nick... are you alright?" she asked in concern. "You've been gradually acting cold to me ever since the day you got released from the hospital and it's creeping me out..."

"I'm sorry, Carrots..." Nick replied using the nickname he never thought he'd be using again. "It's just... I had a lot to think about."

Judy sat down beside him. "Nick... if there's something bothering you... I'm willing to listen..." she gave him a warm smile. "That's why I'm here."

Nick couldn't help but smile back and leaned over to kiss Judy's forehead. "You're right... I'm being such a dumb fox... thinking about all these trivial details... losing sight of what's really important..." he pulled the bunny into a hug. "That I'm married to the most beautiful bunny in the world and have the cutest little daughter to boot."

Judy chuckled. "Nick, you can't call our daughter cute..." she jokingly said. "Vi's half bunny remember?"

As if on cue, Viola started waking up and cooed getting the attention of her parents. "Oh, look who decided to join us..." Judy cuddling with her baby's face.

Moments later, a knock came from the door.

"Don't worry... I got it..." Nick broke their embrace and proceeded in opening the door.

The door creaked open and Nick was faced with three visitors. the first was another fox whose coat was a dark shade of crimson, the second was a bunny who looks eerily like Judy except that she had a bright yellowish fur, the third was an infant cradled in the fox's arms who seem to be the same species and age as Viola.

"Long time no see Nick." the yellow bunny greeted cheerfully. "Hope, Aldwyn and I aren't intruding?"

Nick shook his head. "No, you're not intruding at all." he assured despite having no clue who these two are, although they seem to know him.

"Nick… who's at the door?" Judy asked appearing behind him. "Julia?"

"Judy!" the yellow bunny suddenly lunged towards Judy giving her an awkward hug. "Oh, have I missed you..."

"Careful... Julia...you might squash Viola..." Judy cautioned for she was still holding her daughter.

The other bunny withdrew and apologized. "Sorry about that... I got a little excited."

Nick stared. "Judy seems to know them... if things were the same... shouldn't I know them too?" he wondered before noticing the other fox was looking at him.

"You've been silent, Nick." he said adjusting the little one in his arms. "Normally, you would have cracked a joke by now."

"Well... I just been through a lot of stress lately... so, I'm a bit tired... to say something..." Nick lied.

The other fox laughed. "You... tired to make a single wisecrack... this must be really serious..." he remarked before turning to the two bunnies. "Hey, Jubilee."

The yellow bunny faced him. "OK, you only call me by that name if you're going to ask me for something..." she said in a serious tone. "What is it, Aldwyn?"

The crimson fox grinned devilishly before depositing the infant in his arms into the yellow bunny's. "Hey... Hey!" she shouted.

"Sorry sweetie... but Nick and I have something to do... love ya..." the crimson fox winked before grabbing Nick by the arm and running off with him. "Don't worry Judy... I'll bring him back before nightfall."

The two bunnies just stare at each other. "Oh, Aldwyn..." the yellow bunny sighed before smiling. "You'll never change..."

* * *

Nick and the other fox, Aldwyn stopped and panted once they were clear of the apartment building.

"What the hell?!" Nick exclaimed. "Was that really necessary?!"

Aldwyn smirked. "Oh, lighten up Nick... I'm sure you're used to this by now..." he said walking pass Nick. "Now, come on... we're burning daylight..."

Nick could just walk back to his and Judy's apartment but, he wanted to know what his relationship with this Aldwyn guy is. So, he hesitantly followed.

* * *

Nick didn't know where Aldwyn was taking him. They've been walking through the streets of Zootopia for nearly an hour and a half. He had asked earlier but, the only answer he got from him was "You'll see."

A few minutes later, they've finally arrived at their destination, an observation platform near Savanna/Sahara's climate wall.

"Why'd you bring me here?" Nick wondered. "Don't tell me you just wanted me to see the view of the city?"

"Actually... that is why I brought you here..." Aldwyn admitted while seemingly looking around as if looking for something or someone.

"Why? I lived here all my life?" Nick pointed out. "It's not like this would be my first time seeing the entirety of Zootopia."

"True..." Aldwyn grinned. "But, this is not the Zootopia you're familiar with, is it?"

Nick froze. "What... what did you just say...?"

"You can drop the act now..." Aldwyn said. "It'll be much easier for both of us..."

Nick took a few steps back before scowling. "Who are you?"

Aldwyn took a deep breath before a pair of black feathered wings manifested from his back. "Someone who deeply cares about you."

* * *

Note: Aldwyn and Julia are from the first story I uploaded called "Guardians".


	3. Shattered Facade

Chapter 3: Shattered Facade

Nick stood there, dumbfounded. He had never seen anything like this before but, he was sure about one thing... this creature in front of him wasn't a mammal.

"What are you?" Nick dared to ask. "and what do you want from me?"

Aldwyn rested his wings. "Now... now... there's no need to make a fuss... I'm not going to hurt you..."

"Somehow, I don't believe you." Nick exclaimed glaring.

Aldwyn sighed. "Listen... I brought you here because it's the only place I can talk to you in private." he explained. "I don't want any unwanted eyes to see me like this."

Nick relaxed a bit. "OK, i'll bite... but, first things first, would you mind telling me what you are? from what I know... mammals... let alone foxes don't normally sprout wings..."

"I'm what's called an Archfiend... or in simpler terms, a demon..." Aldwyn answered.

Nick tensed up again. "That's no where near what I was expecting..." he admitted nervously. "Moving on, how do you know I'm not from here? do you have anything to do with it?"

"As a matter of fact, yes." Aldwyn replied. "I'm part of the reason why you're here."

Nick stared. "Why would you...?"

Aldwyn composed himself. "Allow me to start from the beginning... we originally met roughly five years ago... during my first visit to Zootopia... when I was looking for someone I lost..." he started. "Our initial interaction was when I mistook Judy for... said someone..."

Nick put two and two together remembering the yellow bunny who was with him. "Julia... I see... you mistook Judy for Julia."

"Yes, I did and it was messy to say the least but, in the end, we grew to become good friends." Aldwyn reminisced as a smile formed on his face. "It didn't take long before you and Judy decided to pitch in and help me... sure enough, thanks to both of your efforts, I was able to be reunited with my angel."

Nick crossed his arms. "That's nice and all but, I don't see where this is going?"

"You will soon." Aldwyn assured as he continued his story. "You see... I made a fatal mistake when I showed my true form to you and Judy... and it complicated things... placed both your lives in danger... So, Julia and I had decided to wipe all your memories of us and leave entirely... but, not before giving both of you a little parting gift as a sign of our gratitude for everything you've both done for us."

"A parting gift?" Nick asked in confusion. "What parting gift?"

Aldwyn grinned. "We gave both of you the ability to bear children together."

Upon hearing Aldwyn's words, Nick's eyes widen. "The ability to... so, that's why Judy and I was able to..."

"Indeed, we thought it was the perfect gift we could possibly bestow upon both of you..." Aldwyn's smile faded into a frown. "But, what we didn't considered was the chance that..."

Nick caught on to what he was saying. "The chance that Judy would reject bearing the child... It never occur to any of you that she'd fear having such a gift..."

"Yes, and when we finally found out what had happened between you two... it was already to late for us to do anything to stop it..." Aldwyn angrily said. "We felt responsible for all pain and suffering we've caused both of you... So, Julia and I did the only option left available to us..."

Nick listened intently.

"Sacrificing half of our powers in exchange for a chance to reach back in time to try to prevent the catalyst that would eventually break your relationship apart."

Nick took deep breath and frowned. "Your talking about the outcome of our argument... if I stayed with her or not..."

Aldwyn nodded his head.

"Let me guess... you used your powers to force my past self to stay, didn't you?" Nick asked with a slight anger in his voice.

"What... no, our powers doesn't work that way... we can only suggest or nudge someone to do something... the decision is and always will be up to the individual." Aldwyn swore.

Nick was not having it. He knew everything was too good to be true from the very start but now, with this new information... that his life was altered by some all-powerful beings... he felt used like a puppet on a string with no will of its own...

"Like hell, I'd believe you..." Nick growled.

Aldwyn gaped. "Nick... I'm not lying..." he argued. "I would never manipulate you to do anything against your will."

"Do I know that?" Nick pretended to think. "No... no, I don't! heck, I don't even know if you actually did changed my past since I can still remember every single painful memory of my break up with her!"

"Nick..." was all Aldwyn could utter before Nick pushed him aside and ran passed him.

Aldwyn watched as the fleeing fox left his line of sight deciding it's best not to follow him for the time being.

* * *

Nick ran all the way back to his and Judy's apartment. He burst through the door getting the attention of both Judy and Julia, who was chatting in the living room.

"You're back early..." Judy greeted but Nick just ignored her and continued to ran towards their bedroom locking the door behind him.

Judy glanced at Julia, who had the same shocked expression as she did. "What was that all about?" the yellow bunny said worrying.

Judy stood up and walked in front of the bedroom door and knocked. "Nick... dear... are you alright?"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Nick shouted from the inside.

Judy froze at Nick's aggression before feeling a paw on her shoulder. "Judy... just leave him alone for while..." Julia comfortingly said. "He'll come around eventually."

"I... I hope you're right..." Judy said on the verge of tears.


	4. Here Again

Chapter 4: Here Again

Nick opened his eyes and found himself lying on his and Judy's bed. He must had fallen asleep after all that's happened... the shocking revelation... the false happiness... it was just too much...

Nick sat up and rubbed the ruffled fur on his head and sighed remembering the last thing he did before he dozed off. "I guess I should apologize to Judy for that sudden outburst." he knows that this Judy could also be just another illusion that demon created but, shouting at her in any shape or form still felt wrong to him...

He got out of bed and proceeded to leave their bedroom. He opened the door and scanned for the bunny. "Judy... where are you?" he called out.

Nick walked around their home for a bit feeling a weird sense of uneasiness. "Was our apartment always this eerie?" he wondered before hearing footsteps coming from their bathroom and saw Judy coming out of it with a sad expression on her face.

It took a few second before the bunny registered the fox was standing a few feet from her.

"Nick... you're awake..." Judy said surprise.

Nick gave a awkward smile. "Hey, carrots..." he greeted. "Listen... about what I said... I..." his next sentence cut when he noticed Judy was shaking for some reason and immediately ran closer to her to find out what was the matter.

"Judy... are you all right?" Nick asked in concern.

Judy stared at him before speaking. "Nick... I... I need to tell you something important that you need to know..."

Nick guided the bunny to sit down on their couch then knelt down to her level so that their eyes would meet. "Alright... what is this important thing you want me to know?" he asked still having that worried look on his face.

"Nick I..." Judy lowered her head. "I'm pregnant..."

Nick froze at those words. "What... what did she just say... she's..." his mind began racing prompting him to glance at a nearby calendar and to his horror... "The... the date... it's... it's..."

The fox felt a paw tugging at his arm which snapped him out of his thoughts. "Nick... are you even listening to me?" Judy asked.

Nick was speechless... He was back... back to where everything started... back to day when his heart was broken...

"Nick... I know this is hard to believe... but..." Judy tearing up. "I just took a pregnancy test and it came out positive..."

Nick wanted to hold her... but... he hesitated... was this another one of that demon's illusions? was he not already contented seeing him suffer after showing him a life he could never have that he needed to make him relive this day again? Well... curse him... if he thinks he'll play along with his little game...

"Judy..." Nick finally spoke. "Is there something more you want to tell me?"

The bunny turned away. "Nick... I... I don't want his child..."

There it is... the words that haunted him the most... normally that would have devastated him but, due to having a prior knowledge of it made it easier to take.

"Why... why would you say that..." he played his part

Judy turned to face him. "Nick... please hear me out..."

Nick sighed. "Alright... tell your tale..."

"Thanks..." Judy held her arms together over her chest. "Well... you see... I never considered that you could ever make me pregnant... true, there were extremely rare cases of interbreeding but, none of them were from a union between a predator and prey... oh, how wrong i was..."

Nick leaned closer and held both paws on her shoulders. "You're afraid... aren't you? you're afraid that our child might end up like some sort of freak or might end up too big for you to carry... you can't assume that yet..."

"You can't assume that's not the case either... nobody knows..." Judy argued making Nick back away a bit. "Look... it's hard for me to say these things but... there's another reason why..."

Nick knew what was coming next...

"My career..." Judy pointed out. "You know that I'm close to being promoted to lieutenant and that I stand as a symbol for all the small mammals out there who wants to make a difference... if, I go through this risky pregnancy... my career could be halted for who knows how long... or worst... I might lose it all entirely..."

"So, you would sacrifice everything for your career..." Nick readied himself. "Even the life of our unborn child..."

Judy was shocked by Nick's words that her paw involuntarily moved to slap him in the face... but, it never landed... Nick managed to catch her paw with his own mere moments before it made contact.

The bunny realized what she nearly did and collapsed on the floor. "Nick... I'm sorry... I lost my temper... I..." she felt Nick comfortingly wrapped his arms around her. "Nick...?" she looked at him in confusion.

"Judy... I'm not angry... I said some harsh and insensitive things... you had every right to hit me..." Nick assured. "But, I had to say it... hoping that somehow it would knock some sense into you..."

Judy turned away. "Well... it did... it was hurtful but, accurate..." she tearfully said in shame. "I was willing to kill a defenseless creature for my career..."

Nick placed a paw on the bunny's face to turn her gaze back at him. "Judy... this isn't something you and I need to decide immediately... there is still time for us to learn more about this miracle..."

Judy's eyes brighten at the word. "Mi... miracle?"

Nick gave her a warm smile. "So, what do you say? will you give it a try?"

A smile finally formed on the bunny's face. "I... I will... I will try, Nick."

Nick and Judy leaned at each other and kissed passionately. The fox didn't care anymore... illusion or not... he's glad to finally be free from all the guilt and sorrow he held onto all this time.

* * *

Nick suddenly woke up and found himself back lying on his and Judy's bed.

He couldn't help but frown... thinking that what he had experienced was just a dream... wait, was it just a dream?

Nick began questioning himself... then, something became clear... he still have all the memories of the pain and suffering he'd lived through but, they were not as prominent as before... instead... what lingered in his mind were memories of... the day Viola was born... the way Judy looked beautiful during the day of their wedding... they were all there...

"I... I can remember..." Nick thought about those words carefully. "I can remember everything..."

He sat up and got out of bed before slowly made his way to the living room where he saw his wife and daughter sleeping peacefully together on their couch while locked in a warm embrace which made him smiled when he approached them.

Nick leaned over and kissed both Judy and Viola on their respective foreheads.

"Nick, is that you?" Judy asked as she was awoken by the kiss.

Nick knelt down in front of her. "Yes, dear... it's me..."

The bunny smiled. "You'd better be yourself... cause I swear... if you ever act aggressive towards me again... I'll walk out that door and leave you..." she said jokingly.

Nick laughed. "Yeah... sure... and then, you'd say I WILL SURVIVE just before stepping out the door..."

"Wow... that kinda sounds very powerful and emotional..." Judy commented. "Want to act it out sometime just for fun?"

Nick gave his wife a serious expression. "Let me think about it... NO!"

* * *

Note: It was fun writing this story but, it's time I wrap this up on the next chapter.


	5. Into the Dawn

Chapter 5: Into the Dawn

Several years had passed since Nick's entire ordeal began. He had finally grown accustomed to this new life of his... finally felt like he truly belonged... Although, he still sees glimpses of his previous life... he perceives them not as some nuisance to be forgotten but rather, as a constant reminder that one should never act rashly... that one should always have patience with the one they love... lest lose them in the most excruciating way possible...

Savanna Central Park,

Nick, Judy, and their daughter, Viola had set a meeting with Aldwyn, Julia, and their son, Azrael for a day of fun and relaxation.

"Hey, over here!" Aldwyn called out waving at the fox and bunny.

Nick and Judy waved back as they approached their friend. "Sorry, were a little late..." Nick apologized. "Judy and I had to help Shannon pick out a wedding dress and it took us longer than we expected... because someone was apparently more excited about the wedding than the actual bride herself." he smirked at his wife.

"Hey, I just wanted her to look stunning on her special day... I don't see anything wrong with that..." Judy argued crossing her arms. "Besides... it always feels good to see her smile every time we helped her with something..."

Nick couldn't help but sigh. "I should've thought as much... Judy and Shannon were always meant to end up as friends no matter which timeline exists..." he thought to himself. "I'm just glad the vixen found her own happiness too..."

"Oh, hey there Aze." Viola greeted her fellow fox/bunny hybrid who was trying to construct something with his ice powers. "What are you doing?"

Azrael growled as his construct broke again. "Practicing Frost Blade... I've been trying all morning but, I just can't get it right..." he furiously said. "I'm starting to think it's because my mother is an angel who uses fire... so, it keeps cancelling it... "

"You'll get it eventually..." Viola smiled before grabbing Azrael by the arm. "But, as for now... I want to spend some time with my future funny boxy."

Azrael blushed as he was dragged away by Viola to the playground. "Viola... hold on a second..."

"Oh... who would have imagined those two would become close friends..." Julia commented with glee.

Aldwyn face-palmed. "Julia... our son is literally the only fox/bunny hybrid another than Viola in existence..." he stated the obvious. "Granted, our son is technically a demon/angel hybrid but, that's beside the point... so, it's truly a mystery how the two them became close friends..."

"I know right..." Julia exclaimed.

Aldwyn stared at his innocent wife. "Why, do I even bother..."

"Lighten up, Ald." Judy patted Aldwyn on the back. "You know she's just messing with you..."

* * *

While Judy and Julia were busy catching up with each other, Nick and Aldwyn decided to take a leisure walk around the park.

"So, how are you doing?" Aldwyn asked. "Still having nightmares?"

Nick shook his head. "Nope, things are pretty much normal now."

"That's good to hear..." Aldwyn said in relief. "When we cast the spell... we didn't know there would be some unforeseen side effects."

Nick shrugged. "Don't think about it too much... you two just wanted to help..." he assured. "Just be glad things worked out well..."

"I really was worried about you..." Aldwyn frowned. "When I saw you about to pull that trigger... I needed to do something..."

Nick looked at him. "Wait, you mean... you saw all that?"

"I'm a demon remember?" Aldwyn pointed out. "We can move around without being affected by the passage of time... that's why Julia and I retained all our memories despite you changing the timeline..."

Nick tilted his head. "What you mean I changed the timeline?" he asked in confusion. "Didn't you and Julia went back in time to fix it?"

"Whoever said we did?" Aldwyn laughed. "It was you who we sent back in time... it had to be you..."

Nick's eyes widen. "Wait... that dream I had back then..." a realization dawn on him. "It wasn't a dream but, a vivid recollection of what had transpired that day after being sent back..."

"That pretty much sums it up..." Aldwyn said. "Demons and angels can only see things in the past but, they can never travel back to them..."

Nick laughed. "So, what you're saying is... I was given a literal second chance that day?"

"Yes, so don't you dare waste it..." Aldwyn warned. "Julia and I can't afford to use that spell again to bail you out if a situation like that ever to occur again..."

Nick nodded. "I know... you and Julia sacrificed a lot to give me that chance... I wouldn't dream of wasting it..."

A sudden thought dawned on the fox.

"Wait... why are you two still here?" Nick asked in suspicion. "Aren't you two suppose to be back to Paradiso by now?"

Aldwyn laughed awkwardly. "Well... you see..." he sighed. "We got kicked out again..."

"Why?!" Nick didn't need an answer. "Oh... right... altering fate..."

Aldwyn nodded. "So, until we're fit to go back there..." he said smiling. "I'm afraid you and Judy are stuck with us again..."

"Well, I don't see any way around it." Nick smiled back before noticing the time. "I think we should get back to our families now... I don't want them to get worried..."

The two began their walk back to where they started before Aldwyn said something Nick didn't expect.

"Do you think Julia and I would be stuck here long enough for both our children to grow up and marry?"

* * *

Note: Here it is... the end (Yes, it ended happily). I do plan on making a story that would focus on Azrael (Aldwyn and Julia's son) and Viola (Nick and Judy's daughter) getting into a relationship but, I don't know when... since, I still have "Guardians" to do... but, who knows...


End file.
